


Not A Regular Day in the Cafe

by DarkLikeMySoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLikeMySoul/pseuds/DarkLikeMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you find yourself unnecessarily concerned for a customer's health? Word vomit. That's what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Regular Day in the Cafe

 

Working at a cafe to pay my way through school isn’t ideal. People tend to be super rude before they get their coffee fix, hell even sometimes they’re just rude because it’s how they are. I don’t mind working here, people-watching can be real enjoyable. If it’s overly slow I even have the opportunity to catch up on work. Today, well today is a different kind of day for me. 

 

A customer, who might I add is not a regular, came in and ordered a large cup of coffee. Took it black, no sugar and what not. What caught my attention was that said customer was a man of my dreams. He had a military style undercut that allowed the loose fringes of his hair to fall perfectly on his defined cheekbones. His jawline was chiseled and had thin eyebrows that would probably look stupid on everyone else. The best was that he had these piercing gray eyes, unlike any I had seen. He wasn’t exactly the tallest of men, but that really didn’t matter to me. 

 

He set himself up in a corner, pulling out a laptop and began working away. He’s been here for four hours, and in that time has managed to order and drink 5 large cups of our strongest roast. That brings me to my current predicament. 

 

“Sir. I don’t think I feel comfortable selling you another cup of coffee.” I mutter out extremely nervously. 

 

“Why the fuck not?” If looks could kill, I’d be dead three times over. His glare causing me to involuntarily shiver. I start muttering out incoherent responses, resulting in a glare that worsens, his left eyebrow quirking up perfectly. I could tell he was seventeen levels of ‘done with my shit.’

 

“Listen brat. Sell me the damn coffee or give a fucking explanation.” 

 

Faintly, I could hear the door chime alerting of me of new customers that I should greet if I wasn’t in the middle of a stare down from hell. Out of nowhere I get a surge of courage to finally speak up clearly. 

 

“If you drink anymore coffee I fear you’re going to either have a heart attack or get a severe case of the shits!” I feel my face heat up as I realize those words actually came out of my mouth, and loudly too if the stares from other customers are anything to go by. That wasn't exactly how I had plan to go about this at all. 

 

Suddenly, the weirdest shit happens. He breaks out into the most beautiful smile, followed by a laugh that could put anything to shame. I’m still stuck staring at him as he’s gotten to the point of clutching his stomach, tears visibly falling from his eyes from the exertion. Eventually he composes himself enough to talk. 

 

“Oh shit. I haven’t laughed like that in ages.” Wiping his tears with a kleenex. Where the eff did that come from? 

 

“I’m completely serious, I’m not selling you anymore coffee.” Pulling my back straight as if adding height would help feel less intimated by him. 

 

“Fine. Get me a large cup of black tea.” Finishing off with a smirk that made me swoon. Quickly pulling his order together, attempting to evade the large amounts of embarrassment I’m currently feeling. As I hand him his cup of tea, he stretches out his right hand, gesturing for a handshake. 

 

“The name’s Levi by the way.” 

 

“I’m Eren.” Returning the handshake with genuinely large smile. That turned out better than expected, and nothing could really put a damper on my day. Not even the insane brunette that suddenly ran up to me to harass me with overly personal life questions. 

 

Maybe working at a coffee shop isn’t so bad. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My recent excessive intake of caffeine has inspired this. 
> 
> Have a wonderful evening my lovelies.


End file.
